


Trust Me

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fade to Black, Hypnosis Kink, M/M, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: The monumental burning shame he felt immediately afterwards was nothing compared to the primal sense of joy his body received when The General's hands returned to his skin. "I see," he said, continuing his previous patterns to make Keith's nerves sing. "It has already begun. Good."Part of Keith couldn't help but wonder what the hell that meant. But that part was being smothered by the blind instincts more and more with each touch. He was slipping, with barely a grip to speak. A breathless "Wh-?" was all he could manage, and that was starting to bother him less and less.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> this probably has tons of mistakes, but it was fully self-indulgent and i won't apologize for it  
> plus this has been in my drafts for months and I wanted to release something, so...  
> Enjoy!

Keith stayed calm and still in his seat. There was very little he could do right now, hands wrenched and cuffed together behind the harsh metal. His legs got the same treatment, and neither of those bonds were gonna break any time soon. Especially when there was nothing else in the uncharacteristically white Galra interrogation room but him.

Still, he figured he could wait this out until the other Paladins came around to bust him out. It might take a little while for them to find him, but he had faith they would. There was no way in hell he'd tell his captors anything so they wouldn't be moving him anytime soon.

He heard the door behind him hiss open softly. The clicking footfalls on the clean-cut tile floor told him that whoever was paying him a visit certainly wasn't a Druid. He couldn't help but feel relieved at that.

That relief was short-lived. It dissipated into nothingness as soon as he heard a familiar voice chuckle.

He shut his eyes immediately. His shoulders tensed as a finger tenderly traced his jaw. A few more clicking steps told him his interrogator was standing in front of him now.

His interrogator was certainly not a Druid, yet managed to be _so much worse_ than one. He held ungodly magic of his own, and Keith had seen what it could do firsthand. He was pretty damn high up in the Galra hierarchy for a good reason- he was ruthless, he was powerful, and he was the only person who'd nearly killed one of the Paladins.

They all called him the General. He needed no other name.

Rumors said that if you so much as glanced at his eyes, you'd fall under his power. Considering there was no synthesized edge to his chuckling, Keith could easily guess he wasn't wearing any kind of helmet. So _that_ was the game the Galra were playing. Bring Keith under, wrap him around the General's finger, and get him to spill every secret about Voltron.

Well, game on. He was sure he could last. His jaw set.

"Aw," he could imagine the General pouting, from the inflection in his voice. "No greeting for your favorite Galra, Black Paladin? I thought that Princess of yours would have taught you better manners than that." He tsked. "No matter." His fingers delicately cupped Keith's chin, moving it up ever so slightly.

Keith didn't move, didn't say anything. His nerves felt locked in place. He had to stay calm, let the General believe none of this was phasing him in the slightest.

"I must admit, it is good to see you again," The General purred in his ear. Keith resisted the urge to shiver. "You were always my favorite out of all the Paladins. Such biting fire," smooth hands moved to cup his cheeks. "Always _so determined,"_ they moved up, fingertips digging into the skin to massage his temples in soothing circles. "Not to mention _such pretty eyes."_ Judging by how he could feel the General's slightest puffs of breath upon his face, he could tell the two of them were very close.

Much too close. The heady smell of smoke and... something strangely sweet he couldn't pin down was making him a little bit dizzy. For a moment, he found his body actually _relaxing_ at the General's touch. That was quickly amended.

"They're so fascinating to look at," the General continued. "So _dark_ and beautiful. May I see them? Just for a moment?"

Keith scoffed at that. "I'd sooner never open them again than look at you for a _second."_ He'd been in no way tempted to. Not all all.

If he kept telling himself that, he could believe it's true. Right?

The General chuckled. He didn't sound insulted at all when he spoke. If anything, he sounded proud. "Such a _good soldier,"_ he purred, running lithe fingers through Keith's hair. "I knew you wouldn't be that easy. Still, it was worth a try. See if I could snatch a prize like you so soon." 

Keith stayed stock still at the massaging touches. His scalp was very sensitive, but there was no way in hell he was going to let the General know that. He needed to believe he wasn't getting under Keith's skin at all for this to work. It didn't have to be true, he just had to believe it was.

The General was certainly making that a challenge. He seemed to know just the right places to touch, the right spots to knead and make Keith feel weak in the knees. If he'd been standing, he definitely would've given himself away by now. Thank God for small miracles.

"May I ask you something, Black Paladin?" The General questioned, cupping Keith's jaw gingerly like he was a precious thing.

Keith's brows furrowed. "You _may,"_ he said. "I'm probably not going to answer it, though."

"Fair enough," the General admitted. "That's a chance I will certainly take. What is your name? 'Black Paladin' is a wonderful title, but I find it a bit too..." A new pressure found its way onto his lap, long and toned legs looping around his torso to reconnect around the back of the chair. Keith stifled the reactive heat in his body as much as he could. Fingers lifted his chin up, baring his neck. Lips brushed against the bare skin his undersuit forgot. _"...Impersonal_ for my tastes." A thumb glided under Keith's bottom lip. "Would you kindly tell me?"

"Keith," he breathed before he could stop himself. "My name is Keith."

The satisfied hum he got as a reward stifled his indignant thought. _"Keith,"_ the General said, his satin silk voice rolling on bare skin. He felt the smile against his neck. "Absolutely gorgeous. Just like the one who goes by it." His mouth moved professionally against Keith's skin. Every touch was short and sure of what it wanted.

Despite himself, Keith let him take it. Moved his head to open more space. He reasoned he could play along a little bit, let the General believe he was winning for a little bit. It would only make Keith's eventual victory so much sweeter.

"So _Keith,"_ the General moved his lips over to Keith's ear once again. "Since you were so kind to tell me your true name, would you care to know mine? It's only fair, after all."

Keith had to suppress a shiver. Playing along was one thing, but he had to be careful about it. The lines could easily blur and bleed in until the next thing he knew, he really was wrapped around the General's finger. He refused to let that happen. Especially not so easily, no matter how attractive his captor might be. Or how smooth and careful his hands and lips were upon Keith's skin. Or how alluring his voice was, as if it was a siren song daring him to meet his watery grave. Or-

Or that was enough examples. He needed to stay focused at all times in this. He couldn't afford to let his resolve crack in the slightest. If it did, this may all be over.

That didn't make it any less difficult, however. The General was always touching him, always playing upon the perfect places to make Keith want to melt into a puddle in a different context. He nipped and sucked, kneaded and felt nearly everything available to him. It was both amazing and absolutely agonizing. His traitorous body was starting to stir in interest at the onslaught.

Especially when The General bit into his neck. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to sting and startle. And maybe even kickstart the glowing and growing embers in him. The pain didn't deter his desire in the slightest.

"I expected an answer, Keith," The General said flatly. "It is not that difficult. I'm practically giving you information." He stopped moving, but let his hands linger where they lay. "Unless you wish for this to end, and in that case..." The hands moved off him completely, his nerves hyperaware of their absence. He couldn't stop the slightest whine from leaving his throat in time.

The monumental burning shame he felt immediately afterwards was nothing compared to the primal sense of joy his body received when The General's hands returned to his skin. "I see," he said, continuing his previous patterns to make Keith's nerves sing. "It has already begun. Good."

Part of Keith couldn't help but wonder what the hell that meant. But that part was being smothered by the blind instincts more and more with each touch. He was slipping, with barely a grip to speak. A breathless "Wh-?" was all he could manage, and that was starting to bother him less and less.

The General's chuckle was intoxicating music to his ears, so rich and deep and warm. It made him feel the same way. "You know of the power my eyes hold quite well, Keith," he said, hands deeply brushing through Keith's hair. Tugging at it a little when Keith needed to pay attention. "But that is not the full extent of my powers- oh no. I don't need my eyes to bend someone to my will, though they are needed to fully enthrall."

Keith had a feeling he knew where this was going. The part of his that still fought churned at the realization. It clung to the rocks against a wide river's current, but the waters were warm and inviting. It was getting harder and harder to want to hold on to the last shred of sanity. Especially with careful nails raking at his roots, passionate lips tender and soft against him skin. His nerves sung with the wish to let go.

"So," his lips trailed up Keith's neck with agonizing slowness. "Let's try this again-" Slowly but surely, they got to their destination- Keith's ear. "Show me your beautiful eyes, darling. You can trust me." 

A nip at the earlobe was his final nail in the coffin. Keith's sense was swept into the waters and lost, but not because Keith slipped.

It was because Keith let go.

When Keith slipped back into consciousness, his entire body was sore and slumped back in the soft otherworldly velvet of the royal bed's sheets. A warm damp cloth was lifted from his eyes, like a dream lifted from his mind upon waking.

Yet a dream was the one who lifted the cloth- Prin- _King_ Lotor, his husband. "Hello dearest," he said softly, eyes openly roving over Keith's marks slowly before meeting his gaze once more. He raised a brow. "How are you feeling? Was that all you wished?"

Keith nodded. "I can't remember most of it, but judging from how sore my... _everything_ is, I know you did everything I wanted you to." He moved to grasp at Lotor's wrist softly. "Now I have something else I need you to do."

Lotor shot him a questioning look. "What is it?" He asked. "If it's about the charm, I have already put it away. It needs time to recharge its energy." He grinned tiredly. "As do we."

"I know," Keith said. "That's what I need you to do- get your ass over here and cuddle me 'till we both fall asleep."

Lotor's eyes lit up in amusement as he chuckled. "As you wish, my dear." Was all he said before climbing into bed and arranging into the right position. It was the last thing he heard before drifting off, but it was not the last thing he thought.

His last thought was this- Lotor's chuckle still sounded beautiful to Keith, even out of the influence.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
